


No more running.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Raven branwen, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She doesn't hate you Blake. She just wished you didn't leave her on her own. She would have been there for you if you had stayed. But I know you had your reasons." It was Weiss that told her that."You can't just expect everything to go back to normal if you don't talk to her. She gave a part of herself for you. She won't want anything in return except for you to BE there. Or else you'd be just like raven." And Ruby hit it home.It was her turnInspired by volume 6 intro.





	No more running.

She was terrified.

Absolutely petrified. Why? This was only Yang she was going to talk to.

It was better sooner rather than later. Her and Yang couldn't just stay in the awkward pool of tension that started after the fall of beacon.

With a sigh, she entered the part of the train yang was sitting in. Her sootfalls were deliberately stalling. She knew what she had to say, but it was still terrifying to face someone after causing them so much pain.

"Yang? Mind if I sit with you?" She asked in a soft voice. The blond turned to look at her before nodding and shuffling up on the bench.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said slowly, gasing out the window. She felt Blake sit down next to her and suddenly her gasing out the window turned to trying not to notice the closeness between the two of them, or the awkward feeling that sat itself upon them. 

"I wanted to apologise. For leaving. For not saying goodbye, and ... for not realising how much it hurt you when I left." Her voice was weak. Yang had never heard it hold such vulnerability. It broke her heart.

"Why?" She asked softly. " Why didn't you say anything?" Her hand was shaking slightly on the table. She ignored it. This conversation was one that could not wait while her anger was quenched and left without a proper temper. 

"I didn't have the time. He promised to destroy everything I loved." She missed out the rest of what he said. " I couldn't let him go after you. So I ran, leading him away. He tried to kill my parents. That's a whole different story, but he would have found you at heaven. So I guess it wouldn't have mattered. I'm sorry for that." Her ears were glued to her skull in shame over the pain she caused.

"Y-You were there to stop him though. The white fang fell that night." Yang smiled a little.

"And yet that doesn't stop you from seeing his face every time you close your eyes does it." Blake stopped yang before she tried to make things better. "I couldn't stop him from getting away either."

"That shouldn't be your job to fix. You did your best. We all did." Yang didn't know why she was defending Blake against her own blame.

"You and I both know that's no excuse. And... I still have nightmares where that night ended in you dead."

"Me too. But the worst are the ones where he kills you, and I can only stand and watch."tears escaped Yang's eyes. She almost felt a memory coming  to torture her, but the feeling of Blake's hand in hers interrupted the pain it caused her.

"I... I'm here now. For good. You won't lose me again." Blake whispered, squeezing Yangs hand in hers and leaning against her.

 

In the next cart over, Ruby and Weiss were watching the entire conversation through the small window. "I think they finally accepted the past is the past." Ruby said.

Weiss smiled, leaning against Ruby's shoulder slightly. "Yeah. Maybe some other things too." She spoke softly, humming whee she felt Ruby's hand around her.

"Maybe."

 


End file.
